


505... Iplier?

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: Villainous, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, dapperstache - Freeform, lizardhat - Freeform, schneepliplier, yandal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: 505 gets sucked into a portal to another world. the egos' world, where he lives as an Iplier ego.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Some of the Spetic and the Markiplier egos were hanging out in the living room of the Ego Inc. Jack, Jackie, Chase, and Wilford were all playing four player on super smash bros, Anti sat at the far end of the couch his arm wrapped around his boyfriend Jamie, who was reading silently, while Anti watched the four egos play. Robbie was on the floor next to Marvin who was practicing small spells. Bim, Bing, Silver, Ed, Eric, and Derek were playing poker at the table behind the couch, Derek teaching Eric how to play . Randal, was sitting on the comforter with Yan in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Henrik and Edward pretending to work on the other end of the table, but are really planning their next date, king was in the corner rubbing more peanut butter on his face, sitting next to the Host who was narrating silently to himself, and Dark was in the other recliner reading the news paper.

They continued to play the game, but the three Septic egos were loosing to the pink ego. Wilford grinned his toung sticking out as he tried to concentrate. "AHAH I WON AGAIN!"

"Ah come on!" Jackie huffed setting his controller down.

"Damn it!" Jack chuckled, turning to Wilford. "You're good out this."

"Yeah how!" Chase added turning to him as well. "Old timer like you shouldn't be this good." 

"Well, I was made by a gamer." Wilford grinned placing a hand on chest with a sly grin. "Say, speaking of the gamer. When is Markimoo and Amy supost to be here?"

"Miss Nelson had sent me a text not long ago, saying they are on there way." Dark explained, flipping the page of the News paper. "They shouldn't be to long."

"Thank you Darky dear." He grinned, chuckling when Dark blushed, before grumbling hiding his face into his paper.

"Ready for round 15?" Jack asked, going to the choose character menu. "Wil pick your character."

"I choose Kirby." He grinned.

"Again?!" Anti groaned, rolling his eyes. "You already played that character last time! You either pick him or jigglypuff."

"I think they are fun interesting characters." Wilford shrugged, looking away.

"You only picked them because they are pink." Marvin argued, reading his magic book.

Wilford gasped, starring from down at him. "I DID NOT!"

"Maybe try picking a different character old man just-."

"KIRBY!" Wilford shouted causing the others to jump.

"Dark, control your boyfriend." Anti turned to Dark.

"Wilford do what you want." Dark whispered not looking up from his paper.

"YAY!"

Anti rolled his eyes, snuggling Jamie close, causing the silent ego to silently chuckle. "Rude." 

"Okay." Jack smiled as he picked his character. "Let's to-." He froze when a glass next to him on a table started to shake, before the table started to judder. "Uh guys?"

Everyone turned to the table watching as it started to shake. Before anyone spoke the whole room started the shake, things falling off shelves as the lights started to flicker.

"W-whats happening?!" Bim shouted his glasses shaking on his fscw, forcing him to hold them in place. 

Yan felt as Randal wrapped his arms around her falling to the floor with her under him, but he was careful not to crush her, feeling as a bunch of books from a shelf above him fell on top of him. "Randal!?"

"It's okay doll, I got you-ow." He whispered as a book hit his head. "Knew I should of wore my hard hat."

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Wilford shouted forcing the egos on the couch on the floor.

"Come on son, under here." Derek demanded calmly, following Eric under the table along with the other Ipliers. 

Marvin hid Robbie under him, who was shaking out of fear. "Shsh it's okay Robbie." Marvin whispered, placing his open book over his head. "It will be over soon."

The room continued to shake as the lights suddenly turns off, causing most of the egos to scream. Wilford ran to Dark hiding him from the flying objects.  
Jack opened his eyes, looking up to see a faint glow starting to form in the air. "WHAT'S THAT!?"

Everyone looked at what the Irish man was pointing at, watching as the glowing blue and green light got bigger and bigger before forming into what looked like a portal.

"IT'S A PORTAL?!" Marvin questioned, tilting his head.

"A PORTAL TO WHAT?!" Anti shouted, holding Jamie close. 

"FUCK IF I KNOW!"

"GUYS LOOK!" Jackie shouted, pointing at the portal. 

They all turned to it, watching as a figure started to form out of it, but lighting started to shoot out of it causing them to close their eyes. But they were able hear the crack of thunder in the room, the sound of Someone screaming, a loud thud on the floor, before it all became silent, the room being shrouded in darkness.   
After waiting a few seconds, the egos finally opened their eyes, Randal, Marvin, Wilford, and Anti letting Yan, Robbie, Dark, and Jamie free, all of them trying to look around, trying to see.

"Gee now I know how the Host feels." Wilford whispered.

"That's not funny, Wilford." Dark whispered, fixing his suit.

"Right right." Wilford looked around. "Sorry Host, where ever you are."

"The Host doesn't mind, though he suggests that we turn on the back up power."

"Right, Google start up back up generator please." Dark demanded.

"Yes sir." Google whispered, as his eyes started to glow, a holographic screen showed up with a loading bar slowly counting up to hundred. "Back up generator will be on in one minute. Loading count 25%."

"Vhat zhe hell vas zhat?" Henrik whispered, wipping himself off.

"It looked like a portal." Jack answered sitting up.

"45%...60%."

"Maybe it's another failed attempt by magic boy." Anti teased, trying to walk around with out tripping. 

"75%."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME?!"

"80%."

"Well everytime magic goes wrong it's you." 

"86%."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"95%."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

"FUCK YOU!"

"99%."

"Guys stop bickering." Jack huffed shaking his head. "We'll figure out what happened until we can see-."

"100%... power on."

The lights suddenly flickered on, causing the egos to squint, blinking slightly. Dark only blinked his away straightening his poster. "Finally now let's-." Dark froze, starring at the ground, seeing a man wearing all blue with blue hair, laying on the ground, his back turned them him so he couldn't see his face.

The other egos gasped, backing away from the blue figure stunned.

"Uh who's that?" Jack asked pointing at him.

"Was that the figure in the portal?" Randal, looked at Dark for answers.

Anti squint his eyes, cocking an eye brow. "Is he dead?"

"I don't know, Marvin flip him over." Jackie demanded.

"Why do I have to do it!?"

"Marv just do it you're closer." 

"Screw you he could have a disease-."

"MARV!"

"God dammit." He grumbled, slowly walking over to him. He shuffled quietly, only to freeze when he slightly moved, groaning a bit. He waited a second before grabbing him by his shoulder, flipping him over, causing all the egos to stare at him in shock. 

The man looked exactly like Mark. His hair alittle bit lighter than the blue hair that he had in 2015. He was also wearing a light blue shirt, swet pants and light blue convers. He looked just like 2015 Mark, only he had what looked like a little flower in his head only the petals were closed, like it don't bloom yet. 

The others couldn't even speak, until Wilford broke the silence.

"... Nani?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning at the black hat manor, the sun was bringing to rise giving light to everything in the house, light shining through every window.

Light shined through Dr. Flug's lab (the crashed plane), where he resided all night, his paper bag head slumped over the desk, silently snoring, papers ruffling from under him as he moved. Light shot into the living room, where Dementia fell asleep, her hoodie cast over her eyes as she snuggled a black hat puppet close, twitching every other second. The Light shined through Black Hat's room, the light traveling onto his bed where he laid resting, a scowl on his face even in his sleep. He looked almost peaceful when the light shined in his eyes, causing him to squint, a growl escaping his lips as his hand started to glow red using his mind powers to close his blood-red curtains on the window rather harshly, shrouding the room in darkness once more as he turned in his bed, grumbling to himself as he pulled the red covers over him, going back to sleep. Lastly, the light shined in front of the crashed plane. Where, under a huge pile of colorful stuffed animals, laid a big blue bear, name 505, sleeping soundly until the light itself hit his eyes.

505 squint as his eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times before he yawned, stretching slightly. After jolting awake fully, a big smile formed on his face as he stared out the plane window, the sunshine greeting him. He slowly stood up as all the stuffed animals fell off of him, landing on his bed. He turned to the clock setting on the wall not far from him, reading that it was 7 AM, the usual time he got up. He had a lot to do before the others woke up, but before he got to that, he looked over to his dad's bed, only to find me wasn't there, causing his smile to waver.

"Raow?" 505 tilt his head putting a paw up to his mouth. Where was his dad?

He looked around the room until his eyes landed on the lab door, maybe he was there. So he shuffled over to the door, twisting the door handle with his paw, pushing it open slightly ajar before sticking his head through, finding that his dad, Dr. Flug, asleep at his desk. He might have been working all night. This made the bear slightly frown. He shouldn't be working himself too hard. Sure, Black Hat likes to keep a schedule, but Dr. Flug was only human.

505 looked back at his father, squinting slightly. That must be very uncomfortable to lay like that, so he shuffled fully into the lab, making his way over to his desk, lifting him up, carrying him bridal style. He paused when his goggled eyes fluttered open, staring up at the blue bear. He let out a yawn as he stretched. "Mor-Morning Five." He whispered before his eyes began to flutter once more. "How's it... hmm."

505 just smiled, watching as his dad fell asleep again, snuggling into his furry chest. He then walked out of the lab, over to Flug's bed, laying him in it. He then tucked him in, before resting his paw on his head, looking down at him with a smile, his canines hanging out as he did so. He figured to let the doctor sleep, he deserved it. But he couldn't go back to sleep. He had work to do. So he walked over to his desk pulling out a maid's outfit, putting it on and went to do his early morning chores.

The first thing he did was dust every nook and cranny of the house, dusting all the portraits and statues around the house, using an old feather duster. Then vacuumed the rugs, mopped the lab, cleaned up Dementia's mess in the living room, careful not to wake her up. Then he made it to Black Hat's room, where he stared at it in fear, slightly shaking, holding the vacuum and duster. He gulped, before reaching a shaky paw to the doorknob, twisting it open, and sticking his head in, finding it very dark. He stepped one foot in, causing the wood floor to creek.

"Get... OUT!" Black Hat hissed, causing 505 to go pale.

"RAOW!" He yelped as he ran out, slamming the door shut, running away from it, not noticing a wispy claw-like hand seeped through the keyhole, slamming a sign on the door that said KEEP OUT in red.

Next 505 cleaned the windows, watered the flowers in the garden, which was a waste of time since the flowers were all dead, and lastly fed the creatures in the lab, almost ending up being their breakfast. He slammed the cage door shut with his back keeping the door closed as he breathed in heavily, his eyes wide. But before he could catch a breathe a roar boomed behind the door causing him to run away.

505 was now I'm the kitchen, wiping newly formed sweat off his forehead. He was finally done with the chores, so he looked at the clock, finding that it was 9:30, so they would be up soon.

He smiled as he threw on an apron, rushing over to the stove ready to make breakfast. He got out pan, mixer, and pancake mix. He then got the table set up putting down the plates, silverware, glasses, and Black Hat's coffee mug. He then set the coffee brewer up, pouring water into the back, letting it brew, before going to the fridge to pull out orange juice and milk, setting it in the middle of the table. He smiled at what he accomplished before going into the kitchen to cook.

...

Dr. Flug's eyes fluttered open upon hearing his alarm clock go off on his bedside table. He sighed, clicking the top of it, listening as it went silent. After a second or two of laying there, he finally sat up stretching as he yawned. He took a minute to blinked. He must have fallen asleep at his desk, but how did he end up in his bed? He looked over at 505's bed, finding it completely empty which made him smile. He must have taken him to bed. But before he could think any further, the smell of pancakes filled his senses, causing his stomach to growl. It was time for breakfast.

Black Hat's alarm went off about the same time as Flug's, the loud ringing pierced through his ears causing him to growl as his hand-formed into a claw, stabbing right through the clock, breaking it in half. He then quickly sat up, his eyes red and bloodshot as he stared ahead, cracking his back before he got up with a growl, walking over to his dresser to change into his suit, snapping his fingers as the clock returned to normal.

Dr. Flug walked down the steps into the living room, finding Dementia asleep on the couch causing him to stare boredly. He walked over poking her shoulder. "Dementia it's time to-."

HISSSSS!

She sprang up from the couch suddenly, pouncing onto Flug.

"AAAHHH!" Dr. Flug fell to the ground, as she pinned him down, staring at him, before giggling like crazy.

"Morning Nerd!" She grinned, continuing to laugh.

"Yeah haha haven't heard that one before." He rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Now can you let me up!?"

They both paused, looking up to see Black Hat walk in, a rolled-up newspaper to his side as he grumbled, walking in further.

Heart eyes formed in Dementia's eyes as she crawled on all fours over Flug, crawling all the way over to Black Hat, standing up as she sighed, following him as he walked. "Morning love!" She whispered dreamily.

He just grumbled continued walking toward the kitchen.

Dr. Flug sat up starting to shake as he held up a hand. "U-uh m-morning sir-."

"Don't talk to me until I had my coffee!" He stared down at the doctor, holding up his newspaper like it was a weapon, watching as he hid into his arms. He just scuffed, rolling his eyes as he continued to walk away, Dementia's following close behind.

Flug just huffed, getting up as he wiped the dust off of him, quickly catching up with the others.

The three villains walk into the kitchen, finding 505 at the stove, flipping some pancakes in the air. 

Dr. Flug grinned before waving. "Morning 505."

"Raow roaw." 505 waves back, turning to him with a smile.

"Hey, bear." Dementia giggled, as she walked over to her seat sitting down, snatching the orange jug, pouring it into her cup.

Black Hat just rolled his eyes as he just sat down at the table, opening his newspaper, reading it, before holding out his mug, as 505 came by with the coffee pot, pouring it into his mug, and going back to cooking the pancakes.

Dr. Flug walked over to 505 patting his head, causing the blue bear to smile. "Need any help?"

505 just shook his head no, motioning for him to sit down, watching as he did what he asked, sitting in his usual spot.

After everyone was seated, 505 came by with everyone's food. He gave Dementia a few pancakes shaped like guitars. "Awesome!" She shouted, before biting into one, shaking it around like she was killing a small animal.

He then walked over to Black Hat, setting a pancake-shaped like a top hat down on his plate, careful not to disturb him. The pancake itself was chard, looking like a flat piece of coal. He closed his newspaper looking at it with a bored look on his face as he shrugged. "Could be darker." He grumbled, before going back to reading his tongue stretching out of his mouth wrapping around the food and pulling it into his mouth where he ate it whole, before taking a sip of his coffee.

505 smiled as he walked over to Flug's plate, setting his pancakes, shaped like his paper bag head on his plate receiving a smile from the scientist. "Thank you, Five." Flug smiled, watching how happy the bear got, as he reached for a fork.

505 then sat some pancakes on his plate, as he sat down grabbing the honey off the table and pouring it all over his pancakes, before eating himself.

They all remained quiet, listening as Black Hat flipped the pages of his paper and casually sipping his coffee before Flug broke the silence. "These pancakes are really good Five, thank you for making them."

505 only smiled as he took a bite out of his, watching as Demencia agreed shaking her head up and down.

"So... uh um what's today's schedule?" Dr. Flug turned to Black Hat nervously, waiting for him to answer.

"Are usual, Dem, you'll be checking the orders for that Liquid Lizard nonsense you made up. We'll do more filming for our next product and 505." He watched as the bear gave him a smile. "Stay out of my way!"

505 frowned looking down as his ears drooped, but he felt as Flug pat his back, making him smile.

"In fact Flug." He watched as the inventor jumped, looking up at him. "Don't you have a new invention that has yet to fail." He questioned as he flipped to the next page of his paper.

Dr. Flug dropped his fork, as he stared ahead, before grabbing the sides of his head. "MY PROJECT! HOW COULD I FORGET!" He quickly cleaned his mess, walking over to the sink, setting his plate in it before turning to 505. "Thank you again for the breakfast buddy, it was good as always but I really got to finish this!" He then rushed out of the room leaving the three alone.

"I'm gonna go be nosey." Dementia grinned as she crawled over the table, before crawling on the walls, following the inventor.

505 looked down at the table before turning to Black Hat who stood up, with his coffee in his hand, before holding out the newspaper "dispose of this. Nothing interesting today." He grumbled before leaving the bear alone, to clean up and do the dishes. He looked down at the paper, before throwing it away picking up the messy plates and cups, setting them on the sink as he turned on the water, and grabbed the soap.

Dr. Flug was in his lab, reading over his drafts and blueprints, before walking over to what looked to be a gun. He began to tinker when he felt a presence behind him, causing him to stare ahead boredly. "Leave me be Demencia." He whispered as he began to tinker.

"What invention are you making this time?" she questioned, picking up the blueprints and reading them. "Oooh, you're making a portal gun?!"

"Yes, and it requires all my attention." He huffed, taking the blueprints from her. "Wait this is an old draft. Where did I set my new one?" He whispered as he was about to walk out of the lab. "So I can't have you bothering me, I want it to actually work this time."

"Gee, why are you so worried?" She grinned looking at the failed gadgets around his lab. "Your inventions failed many times you should be used to it by now."

"I actually want Black Hat to at least appreciate my work this time." He sighed, as he walked out of the lab over to his bedside table. "There it is." He sighed happily, grabbing it only to turn around to see Dementia holding that jar containing The Flower of Pure Foulness. "GAH, DEMENTIA!" He snapped.

"He liked this thing." She grinned watching as the flower tried to attack her.

"Well, I don't! That thing made me say hurtful things to Five, now put that down before it gets out and latches on to one of us!" He snapped as he stormed back into the lab.

She just shrugged, setting the jar onto his bedside table, before following Flug back into his lab. "Well, don't be surprised when it fails again."

"Gee Dem, thanks for the support, now go play the guitar or something." He said as he began to tinker.

"Oooh, good idea." She grinned, as she ran out of the lab, leaving him alone.

"Finally." He sighed as he went back to work.

505 finally got the dishes done, so that gave him time to collect their laundry. He first went to Dementia's room about to open the door, when a loud boom caused him to jump. Suddenly the sound of am electric guitar rang through his ears. He used his paws to cover them, grunting to himself. But he pulled his paws away as he knocked on the door, hearing as the guitar came to a stop. He waited there patiently before she opened the door.

"Oh hey bear, watcha need?" She grinned.

"Raow." He motioned to the laundry basket.

"Well come on in." She made room for him to walk in. She watched as he started to gather some clothes. "Oh I think I left my puppet on the couch, it needs to be washed too." She sat her guitar down and left. "I'll be back!"

505 watches as she left, before going back to collecting the laundry, when he noticed a box with a little handle on the side. Curiosity got the best of him as he picked it up, examining it, before looking around to make sure no one was there. When he was sure the coast was clear he started to twist the handle only to stop when music started to play. He smiled, as he continued on twisting it, dancing a little to the music when.

BAM! An animal popped out of it screeching causing him to jump back.

"RAOW!" He fell back landing in his back when he heard a loud snap. He opened his eyes, slowly turning around to find that he had snapped Dementia's guitar in half. He gasped, holding it, trying to piece it together but it was no use. A gasp filled his ears causing him to freeze, slowly looking up to see Dementia stare at him in anger.

"YOU BROKE MY GUITAR!" Her voice boomed causing him to flinch. "BAD BEAR... GET OUT!" She shoved the bear out. "OUT OUT OUT! Stupid bear!" She snapped throwing the basket at him.

505 held his paws close to him, as his lower lip started to quiver, tears developing in his eyes. He slowly looked down at the basket, before picking it up, sniffling as he walked down the hall, heading for Black Hat's room.

He stopped there at the door, looking both ways before knocking waiting for an answer, but he didn't receive any. Maybe he was downstairs, so he slowly opened the door, peeking his head in, the room was very dark. The only light that was in there was a few candles that were lighting up the room. He gulped looking around, before walking in, walking over to his hamper. He was just gonna grab the clothes and leave but he stopped in his tracks, seeing a shadow loom over him, he slowly looked up as the shadow got bigger, taking the form of a spikey looking monster. He backed away, his back hitting up against Black Hat's desk, the candles falling over. He covers his face with his paws, waiting for the figure to attack, but nothing came. He slowly lowered his arms, looking up to see it was only the shadow of a tree from outside. He sighed with relief, but a burning smell caused him to worry once more as he turned around finding that the desk was caught on fire, now climbing up the curtains. "RAOW!" He started to panic, looking around the room before remembering there was a fire extinguisher outside, so he quickly ran out of the room head down the hall, grabbing it and head back into his room only to freeze when he saw none other than Black Hat standing there looking at the fire.

Black Hat watched as it traveled up the curtains, before he snapped his fingers, the fire finally going out, but he clenched his fists, before releasing them as his claws grew out, ripping his black gloves. His neck started to crack from left you right before his head twisted fully around staring at a frighten 505, who dropped the fire extinguisher. His eye then rolled in the back of his head as his teeth grew out. "Thatssss it!" He growled.

"RAOWAAA!" 505 bolted out of the room, turning to see Black Hat chasing after him. He needed to get somewhere safe, he needed his dad.

Flug was twisting a loose screw on his portal gun when he heard a bang at the door, causing him to jump, before groaning, rolling his eyes. He sat his invention down before walking over to the door opening it up to see an angry Dementia.

"Look what your bear did to my guitar!" She snapped, holding out the broken instrument.

"Five did that?" He cocked an eyebrow pointing at it. He found that hard to believe that he would do that purpose.

"Yeah, I leave him alone for one second and... this!"

"I'm sure he just tripped, he is a little clumsy at times."

"Yeah, the stupid bear should watch where he's going!"

He points at her, with a scowl on his face. "Don't you dare call him-."

"ROAW!"

Suddenly the blue bear ran in, hiding behind Flug, wrapping his arms around him, as tears streamed down his eyes, whimpering slightly. "Five?" He whispered worriedly, petting him. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong?" The two villains looked up as Black Hat stormed in, causing 505 to cower. "THAT IMBECILE SET HALF MY ROOM ON FIRE!"

"AND BROKE MY GUITAR!"

"I'm-I'm s-sure he didn't mean it-."

"Get rid of him."

Flug blinked, staring at his boss in shock. "Wh-what?"

"THAT BEAR HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN MY SIDE EVER SINCE YOU MADE HIM!" Black Hat snapped causing 505 to whimper. "HE'S ALWAYS BREAKS SOMETHING AND HE DOESN'T CONTRIBUTE TO OUR VILLAINOUS WAYS..." Black  
Hat clenched his fists, staring at the crying bear. "He has got to go."

505 couldn't hold back the tears as he sobbed, using his paws to cover his face. It pained him how much he was a nuisance to the others, maybe it was best if he just-.

"No."

505 froze, looking down at his creator, blinking in shock.

"What did you just say to me?!" Black Hat growled as his claws grew out.

"I s-said no!" Flug snapped pointing at him. "I am not kicking out what I consider to be my son. The one I practically raised and continuing to raise. He's apart of this nutshell we call a team. He is my son, and I am not abandoning him over a few mistakes. Who's gonna clean this place, make breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and make sure you get coffee every morning? From what I can see, he is contributing to this place. He may not be villainous but he sure is a big help. So no, he stays!" Flug crossed his arms, staring up at Black Hat with a scowl.

Black Hat clenched his fists shaking rapidly but he sucked in a breath, lowering his head, his one dark eye staring at him with hate. "Fine. He can stay... But when he starts screwing up something of yours then don't come crying to me!" He snapped pointing at him, watching him flinch. "Now get back to work, and keep him!-." He pointed at 505 who flinched. "Away from me, come on Dem." He then turned walking away, Dementia following close behind.

Dr. Flug huffed, turning around. "There no one messes with my GAH!" He yelped when 505 pulled him into a hug, snuggling him close as he cried sniffling slightly. Flug only smiled as he rubbed the bear's head. "It's okay Five. I'll always be there for you and I'll always love you."

505 smiled as he squeezed tightly, glad to have him as a dad.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Dr. Flug all day to work on his new invention, but with a lot of hard work and determination, he had finally finished it, making an actual, complete, portal gun. He smiled, picking the gun up, and turning to 505 who was watching him the whole time. "I Did it Five!" He sighed happily. "I finally got it finished."

505 looked at the gun, before a big smile formed on his face, clapping his paws together, cheering.

Dr. Flug then turned to his desk, setting it down before walking over to one of the windows seeing that it was sundown. "Gee," Flug whispered turning to 505. "Time flys doesn't- FIVE!"

505 was holding the gun in his paws just looking it over but Flug's booming voice made him jump sending the gun flying.

Dr. Flug panicked before diving catching the gun in mid-air, falling flat on his face. He groaned, lifting his head up as it swayed back and forth but he shook it off, checking the gun. It was safe. He sighed in relief, before looking up at 505 who looked worried, whimpering slightly. He didn't want to admit it, but the bear had been a little clumsier than usual. "It's okay Five, you're not in trouble." Dr. Flug began as he got up, wiping the dust off of him. "But maybe... you sh-should wait in our room after I'm done showing the boss this."

"Roaw?" 505 frowned. He was always there to watch his dad present his inventions. Does... does he not want him around?

"D-Don't worry, it's not that I don't want you around just uh um." Flug looked around tapping his chin.

*How can I put this without hurting his feelings?*

"Well, I was just um thinking, that what if something goes wrong or backfires and it hurts you." Flug watched as he gasped m, covering his mouth with his paws. "I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen."

505 looked down, thinking. He guessed that made sense. This could get dangerous.

"So are you willing to wait in our room until we are done?" Flug asked, giving him a small smile.

505 thought for a moment before nodding, giving him a smile back.

"Thank you, Five." Flug smiled, giving him a hug, before looking at his watch. "GAH, IT'S ALMOST TIME! BOSS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

505 took this as his Q to leave, walking over to the door, opening it up, turning back to see Flug, cleaning up his papers, making him smile before he closed the door behind him. Huffing as he sat on the end of his father's bed, waiting for it to be over.

Black Hat walked into the lab, a scowl on his face as he fixed his tie, looking up to see Dr. Flug, nervously fidgeting.

"Uh um, evening s-sir." Flug chuckled nervously, squinting his eyes as sweat beat down his paper bag face (cartoon logic).

"Just show me your blasted new invention, Flug." Black Hat growled, putting both hands on his cane. "That has yet to fail."

"Uh um right." Dr. Flug cleared his throat, fixing his lab coat. "Introducing the portal gun." He held the gun up for Black Hat to see before holding it close pointing up. "This device is able to open up portals to another dimension."

Black Hat just stared at the gun, cocking an eyebrow, clearly not impressed.

However, 505 who was watching through the cracked door, stared in awe.

"First to make this device work. You need to channel it in." He began, as he twisted a handle in the front of it. "Aim it anywhere you want." Dr. Flug aimed it ahead like he was gonna shoot the wall. "And fire." With that he pulled the trigger, watching as a green and blue light shot out of it before forming into a giant rift in mid-air, lightning shooting out of it.

505 gasped, whimpering slightly as lightning shot out of it, making him nervous when-.

"BOO!" Dementia sprang from the ceiling, her hands up, causing 505 to scream.

"RAOWAWAR!" He stumbled back, his back hitting Flug's bedside table where The Flower of Pure Foulness, laid before 505 sent it crashing to the floor. 505 hit the floor landing on his back shaking his head only to freeze when he heard hissing, turning to see the evil flower out of its jar, staring at him before pouncing on him, latching onto his chest, causing him to gasp. Panic ran through him as he tried to reach for the flower before it was too late, but pain shot through him causing him to roll onto his paws and knees, trying to call Dementia for help but she was to busy laughing. He whimpered as his kind and loving nature was slipping away, being replaced with rage and vileness, his eyes slowly glowing green before snapping them shut.

"You should have seen your face bear." She sighed, wiping a tear away, before slowly calming down, noticing that 505 looked like he was struggling. "Five?" She questioned but didn't receive and answer. "Bear are you okay-?" She froze, looking down at the broken jar that contained the flower, before gulping looking over at 505, who suddenly spun around with anger in his face, his eyes glowing green as he roared.

"... oh no." She whispered staring ahead.

Dr. Flug and Black Hat turned to the door hearing the loud roar before, 505 barged in roaring, as claws sprouted out of his paws, starting to destroy things in his path.

"505 WAIT!" Dementia called out, grabbing another jar running after the wild bear.

"F-Five what are you-?"

505 grabbed a table and flung it across the room, crashing curtain chemicals and inventions.

"505 NO!" Flug panicked running after the bear, along with Dementia trying to get the flower off his chest, while Black Hat watched the whole ordeal, boredly.

505 clawed at everything in his path destroying pictures he colored and made for Flug, destroying his inventions, but he came to a halt when the inventor walked in front of him. He only stared at him with a scowl.

"505 what is the meaning of-?" Dr. Flug watched as he snatched the portal gun from his hand, causing him to panic. "N-No WAIT!"

505 growled as he threw the gun at the ground watching it crack and break, making the portal vanish into nothing.

Dementia saw this as her opportunity so she swooped in, grabbed a hold of the flower, yanking it off of 505 and throwing into the jar. She grinned slamming the lid shut. "Mission accomplished. Guys did you-?" She froze watching as Flug fell to his knees.

"No, no, no, no!" Flug whispered, looking at the broken gun.

505 shook his head before rubbing it, groaning slightly, before opening his eyes in horror, finding the room covered in claw marks and the room in shatters. He looked down, seeing his claws were out causing him to gasp, quickly retracting them before looking down in horror, seeing his father's invention in shatters.

Suddenly a slow clap filled the room, causing everyone to turn to Black Hat who rolled his eyes. "Congratulations Flug." He began. "Yet again another failed invention. Besides it's not that interesting I can make portals with my claws. Thank you for wasting my time." With that Black Hat turned, heading for the door.

Dr. Flug suddenly stood up, leaving the gun on the floor before turning away, clenching his fists.

505 watched him, going to touch his shoulder to comfort him. "R-Roaw?-."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Flug snapped, spinning around, pointing at 505.

505 flinched, holding his paws close to his chest, staring at him in pain.

Dementia gasped, slightly stunned. Even Black Hat came to a halt, turning to watch the whole ordeal.

"I GIVE YOU A SIMPLE TASK AND IT'S TO STAY IN OUR ROOM AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

"R-Raowraw-."

"Flug, it wasn't his fault." Dementia began, looking down at the flower. "It was-."

"AND YOU-YOU DESTROY ONE OF THE THINGS THAT YOU KNEW WAS IMPORTANT FOR ME TO GET RIGHT!" Flug snapped, watching as the bear flinched, all four of them failing to notice the gun beginning to spark to life. "YOU KNOW THE OTHERS ARE RIGHT... YOU ARE A PAIN IN THE SIDE JUST... JUST... JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

505 felt hot tears fall from his eyes as he backed away. His own father... didn't want him. He messed up, now he has no one. He wanted to run out of the room and cry but he froze seeing the gun flickering. But what scared him was that Flug was walking right where the gun was aiming, Dementia following close behind.

"Flug wait it wasn't his fault. It was this cursed thing." She said holding up the flower.

505 watched as the gun warmed up, sending him into a panic before running for the two, the gun about to go off.

"Dementia I don't want to- GAH!" Dr. Flug felt as 505 lifted him up, throwing him to safety.

505 then picked up Dementia, who dropped the jar right next to 505, throwing her to safety.

"Five what are you-!?"

Suddenly the gun went off making a vortex portal, which sucked anything in if being to close, and 505 was.

"ROAW!" 505 yelled as the portal began to suck everything around him in, including the evil flower in the jar, pulling it in. 505 fell to his stomach stabbing his claws into the ground, feeling as the portal tried to suck him in.

"FIVE N-NO!" Dr. Flug tried to reach for him but Dementia held him back. "DEMENTIA! LET ME GO! HE NEEDS ME!"

"YOU'LL BE SUCKED IN!" She shouted holding him close.

Dr. Flug stared at the bear, able to see the terror in his eyes.

505 tried to crawl forward but his grip suddenly started to loosen, the portal only pulling him more. Tears streamed down his eyes, looking at Dr. Flug with regret. "R-R'm rorry!" After a second, he finally lost his grip sending him through the portal, roaring in fear.

"NO SON!" Dr. Flug reached for him, tears streaming down his eyes.

The gun then finally broke in half fully, closing the portal entirely. The three villains froze, Dr. Flug, falling to his knees, staring ahead, as Demencia stared off shaking her head.

"Well, that takes care of the problem." Black Hat grinned, turning away, walking toward the door. "Good invention Flug."

Dr. Flug couldn't move, his blood running cold as he shook  
his head. "... no."

505 floated through the portal objects flying next to him causing him to whimper. He didn't know where he was, what year it was or where he was gonna end up, but before he could think of anything, sudden static started to form on his paws. "R-Roaw?!" He watches as the static started to travel up and down his body as his it started to glow, sudden pain shooting up and down his body. He let out a roar of pain, beginning to feel his body morph and change, but was in to much pain to look. His roar started to go up a few octaves, sounding more like a human yelling.

The pain finally subsided as he hugged himself, whimpering. Feeling... strangely smaller, but before he could question it, he saw that he was fastly approaching a black hole where lightening was surrounding it. The lightning suddenly zapped him, causing him to scream, going through the black hole and landing on the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly, his energy was drained from him, causing him to fall to his side, his eyes fluttering closed, his vision going dim, not noticing a group of people staring at him in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

  
505 groaned, squinting his eyes as his senses were slowly coming back to him a small ringing in his ear making it difficult to hear. His eyes fluttering open, being blinded by bright lights, causing a small head ache to shoot through his head. He tried looking around but his vision was blurry, making it hard to make out anything. The small ringing in his ears finally subsided, but the sound of voices speaking room filled his ears, most of them sounding similar to the last.

"You think he'll wake up soon?" One voice whispered.

"Only time will tell."

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know."

505 shook his head finally gaining enough strength to lift himself up off what felt to be a rug covered floor. He gently rose up, his body feeling stiff and sore... but something else about him didn't feel right. He felt... off. Was he lighter? 

He pulled himself into the sitting position, groaning as he squint his eyes, finally able to see as his vision cleared. He blinked bringing his hand up to his head rubbing it when he froze... wait... a... hand?

His eyes widened, casting them to his paw, seeing a human hand taking it's place, causing terror and confusion to rise with in him. He then turned to the other hand seeing another human hand as well. "R-Roaw?" He gasped, slapping his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide. His voice was different, it was higher, not his own.

Pulling his hands away he slowly looked down, fear taking hold of him as he realized he wasn't a bear anymore. He was a human, wearing a light blue shirt, swet pants, and convers. He couldn't hold the panic back any longer as he let out a scream, causing the room to go silent.

All the egos jumped turning to see the blue Mark look alike awake, but he looked frightened. Dr. Iplier was the first to move, walking toward him, getting his attention. He paused as the stranger's terror only grew, watching as he started to scoot back. "Hey-Hey it's okay it's okay. We are not going to harm you."

505 continued to back away, trembling. He was surrounded by a group of people with the same faces but different clothing. Questions starting to swim in his head, causing him to hyperventilate. Where was he? Who are these people? What happened to him? Why do they look the same? What's going on?" 

"Sir it's going to be okay." Bim tried, slowly walking forward, but stopping when he gasped, pressing his back against the wall. "We're trying to help you."

"What is your name sport?" Wilford whispered, watching as his frighten eyes looked at him.

"Roawawara?!" He whimpered, watching as they tilt their heads confused.

"What was that?" Wilford blinked.

"Can ya speak partner?" Ed tried, walking up.

505 shook his head, saying no. He couldn't speak human. Every time he tried before it would only sound like bear noises. He started to tremble as tears began to form in his eyes. He had never felt so lost, so scared in his entire life. 

505 began to whimper, the flower that was now bloomed began to wilt, drooping down with his mood. He pulled his new legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, hiding his face into his knees as he sobbed. He didn't care if they were watching, he just wanted to go home.

The others looked at the sad stranger, pain starting to develop in their hearts. He looked so scared, lost, and confused. They watched as he cried, not sure how to approach the situation. 

Eric frowned slightly, turning to his father, who stared down at him in question. Eric then walked toward the crying formal bear, gently crouching down, before sitting in front of him. He watched as he slowly lifted his blue haired head, gasping in fear, tensing up, placing his hands on the ground pushing his back against the wall. Eric gave him a sad smile before slowly reaching down, taking his hand into his own. 

505 flinched slightly, starring down at the timid egos hand before looking into his warm brown eyes.

"Y-you must be so s-scared r-right now." Eric whispered, rubbing his thumb over his hand, trying to calm him down. He watched as his breathing started to slow down, giving him a nod, looking at the ground. Eric grinned, looking down too. "I know h-how it f-feels." Eric looked back up seeing his eyes stare into his once more. "But d-dont worry. We a-are gonna figure th-this out."

505 could only stare at the ego. He didn't know what it was, but something about him was very calming.

"It must be s-scary to b-be surrounded by strangers isn't it?"

"Roaw." He whispered nodding, looking down.

"Well... m-my name is Eric Derekson, its n-nice to m-meet you." Eric smiled, holding out his hand for him to shake.

505 looked at his hand before looking up at him with a grin, before pulling him into a hug, snuggling his head into the timid ego's shoulder, the flower on his head blooming new petals. He was always a hugger.

Eric smiled, hugging him back, starting to rub his back. "I g-guess we aren't s-strangers n-now huh?" 

The other egos smiled, watching the scene. Now that they got a better look at him, he was actually kind of adorable. 

"Well least he's calm now." Wilford chuckled crossing his arms.

"Indeed." Dark agreed holding his arms behind his back. "Now let's hope Mark might have an answer for-."

Before Dark could finish his sentence the front door opened, causing everyone to turn to see Mark and Amy walk in smiling.

"Alright who's ready to get their asses beat by the master gamer-." Mark froze upon seeing the blue stranger, who stared at him nervously. He blinked, holding up a hand. "Uh... who's that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Flug shook his head, scrambling on to his legs, walking over where 505 has disappeared. "No,no,no,no this-this can't be happening." He whispered, holding the sides of his head, his goggled eyes wide with fear. "H-he can't be gone. He can't be!" He then looked down at the gun, picking up the two pieces. "Wh-what am I gonna do?!"

"Flug, calm down." Demencia tried grabbing a hold of his shoulder.

"H-HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" He boomed, turning to her. "FIVE IS LOST IN TIME AND SPACE WITH NO WAY TO GET BACK!" He held the gun up to her face. "IT'S BROKEN!"

"Hey, calm down.. listen." She said calmly. "There is no reason to panic." She smiled. "You made drafts of the invention. You can make it again and bring him back."

Flug thought for a second, looking down. "I... I think you're on to something." He began to calm down, waking over to where he left his draft and blue prints. "All I need to do is replicate the machine and- GAH!" Flug looked down in horror, finding all of his plans and blue prints torn to bits, skattered everywhere. "THEY'RE.... THEY'RE RUINED!" 

Demencia blinked. "... okay now it is time to panic!"

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

"Are you two still complaining about it?" They turned to see Black Hat walk back in, fixing his tie rolling his eyes. "I can hear you all the way from my room!"

"How are you not worried!?" Flug snapped walking up to the demon. "505 is gone!"

"Why on earth would I be worried? That's the best news I've heard in a long time." Black Hat grinned, placing his hands behind his back.

"You can't possibly mean that!" Flug pointed at him. 

"I mean he got on my nerves at times but... I didn't want him gone." Demencia whispered, looking down saddly. 

"No... no I'm gonna get him back." Dr. Flug whispered nodding to him self. "I don't know how but I will... oh if only I had a way to open dimensions like..." Flug blinked before turning to Black Hat. "LIKE YOU!"

Black Hat blinked, a look of disgust in his face as he cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You-you said you were able to open portals to other dimensions with your claws." Flug smiled before beginning to pace. "I'll-I'll find the channel that 505 was sucked into, you'll open the portal and-."

"No."

Flug blinked, looking up at his boss. "Wh-what?"

"I said no." Black Hat scoffed, shaking his head. "Do you honestly think I would help you get that fat fur ball back? We are finally rid of him and you want him back?"

"BH!" Demencia gasped putting a hand to her mouth. 

"You-you- you're just gonna abandon him?!"

"Don't act like you didn't want him gone." Black Hat grinned. "Weren't you the one who told him go stay out of your life." He chuckled, watching as terror laced his eyes.

"You... you're not gonna help me?!... after everything I've done for you! You're not gonna help?!" Flug snapped in anger.

"I only care for my own needs." The demon began, fixing his hat. "Why should I care for the 'happy accident' you call a son?"

Tears started to form in Flug's eyes but he blinked them away, turning from the heartless demon. "F-Fine... I don't n-need your help... I'll get him back myself. It was foolish of me to ask someone who only cares for himself for help... just get out."

Black Hat just rolled his eyes turning a heal. "Its just gonna be a waist of time Flug. You'll see." He growled as he walked out of the door.

Demencia watched as Black Hat left, a solemn look in her eyes as she turned to Flug, who had his fist clenched shaking. She slowly walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "F-Flug-."

"Just go." He snapped, turning to her. "I don't need help... I'm use to it." He sniffled as he walked over to his desk, setting the broken gun down.

Her shoulders drooped as she backed away, walking to the door, opening it up but pausing to watch him one last time, before closing the door behind her.

Flug was finally alone as his sniffles turned into sobbing resting his head in his hands as he sobbed. It was all his fault... He shouldn't of yelled at him, that was his boy and now he was gone. He shook his head starring down at an empty blue print before grabbing a pen. "Don't worry Five... I'm coming." He whispered as he started to draw.

After everything calmed down, the others informed Mark what happened, Mark listening to them as he watched 505.

505 was moved to the couch, with a little help since he wasn't use to his new legs, feeling like jelly everytime he took a step. So there he sat, the ones they called Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneep giving him a physical, checking his temperature to see if he was running a fever.

Schneep then pulled out a light, opening his eyes and shining it into them, watching as the pupils shrinked. "No signs of head trauma, good. Now let me check zhe ears." He whispered looking into his ears. "Good, now open wide and say aaaahhhh." 

"Raaaahhhh." 505 opened his mouth, revealing that he still has his sharp canines.

"Pretty sharp teeth you have zhere." Schneep chuckled as he pulled away, turning the light off. "Not as sharp as Anti's but-."

"Hahaha." Anti grinned leaning back on the couch.

"And he fell through the portal before it closed." Jack finished, looking at the blue Mark clone, watching as Schneep gave him a sucker, stars in his eyes as he hugged the doctor causing Schneep to stiffen up a bit. He then turned back to Mark, watching as Mark stared at him for the longest time. "What are you thinking?"

"He looks... so familiar but I can't place him." He shook his head, watching as Amy sat down next to him, holding his hand. 

"So Markimoo." Wilford chuckled getting everyone's attention. "Is he a new ego or what?"

"Raow?" 505 tilted his head, looking at the pink ego confused. What was an ego?

"An ego pally." Wilford smiled, looking at 505. "We were made by Marky right here." He pat Mark's back with a chuckle. "That's why we all look like him." 

505 blinked as more questions formed in his head. Why would he be an ego? He didn't look like him... Did he?

"You seem confused. You look just like him. Well... almost, minis the blue hair and all." Wilford then snapped his fingers making a mirror form in his hand, holding it out to him. "See for yourself.

505 took the mirror from him, looking at his reflection only to freeze. "RAOW?" He looked at his face, finding himself looking exactly like the others, except his hair was blue like his fur when he was a bear. The only things that made him different from the others were his sharp canines and the flower on the top of his head.

Eric noticed his shock and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't look like this before?" 

505 shook his head, lowering the mirror, still stunned. He looked exactly like them.

"I don't know if he is an ego." Mark sighed, leaning forward. "I mean, I didn't make him up, or put him in any videos. I would remember doing that."

"Yeah I think I would remember seeing a blue ego with a flower on his head." Bim smiled, rubbing 505s head, causing him to smile, careful to not hurt the flower.

"Wait! Flower... blue...." Mark thought for a long minute before he gasped, standing up, looking at 505. "I know who you are! You're 505!"

505 perked up with a smile, shaking his head yes, but his smile fell as he started to think. How did he know that?

"Who's 505?" Wilford questioned, looking at Mark.

"He's on that cartoon network show, villianous!" Mark smiled, turning to Amy and Jack. "You guys remember the role I played on there this is the character!"

"Holy hell!" Jack grinned looking at 505.

"This is him?" Amy smiled, looking at the former bear.

"Yeah! It has to be! Hey Google show them a picture of 505 please."

"Searching now." Google whispered as he his holographic screen appeared showing an image of 505 when he was a bear.

"Roaw." 505 whispered in amazement reaching to touch the screen only for his hand to go right through it. He withdrew his hand blinking.

"Wait. He was a bear in a cartoon show!?" Marvin blinked looking at 505.

"You act like that's crazy." Anti whispered looking at the magician.

"It says here that 505 was a happy accident made by dr. Flug-."

"What a name." Bing snorted, but yelped when Google slapped the back of his head.

"He was originally made for evil, but something went wrong and he came out to be kind and loving." Google finished. "The character being voiced by Mark Fischbach aka Markiplier."

"So.. I'm taking it that he came from and alternate universe where the show villianous is real and he some how ended up here, taking the form of his voice actor." Marvin tapped his chin thinking.

505 grinned shaking his head agreeing with him. 

"So... this human thing must be a whole new experience for you." Wilford whispered, crossing his arms.

505 gave him a sad nod, looking at his hands. He never imagined himself behind something other than a bear, especially a human that looks like a clone compared to the others.

"Well that clears up who he is." Bim began, before turning to the others. "But how on earth did he get here?"

"Do you remember how you got here?" Eric placed a hand on 505's shoulder.

505 looked up, trying to speak. "R-Roawaraw."

They all just stared at each other before looking back at him, not getting what he was trying to say.

"Sorry pally but... we don't speak bear." Wilford whispered saddly.

505 slumped his shoulders looking down saddly his flower drooping. He never wished for the chance to talk so badly until now. He was about to drop it when-.

"The Host would like to inform the others that 505 said, his father, Flug had created a portal gun but something went wrong and sent him to our world." 

505 blinked, slightly stunned, before smiling. He was able to understand him?

"What went wrong?" Wilford asked, wanting to better understand what happened.

505's smile fell as he looked down. He wrapped his arms around himself shaking his head. "Roawar." 

"He said he does not want to talk about it... and that... He cannot go back." Host whispered, looking down saddly.

Tears fell from 505's eyes as he used his hand to wipe them away, sniffling lightly, remembering the look of anger in his father's eyes, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

"JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

He closed his eyes hugging his knees once more, wanting to hold a stuffed animal or something. His own family didn't want him anymore, but he couldn't blame them... He was always a pain in their side-.

"Suddenly a stuffed blue bear forms in 505's arms, it's fabric being the softest he had ever felt." The Host whispered as blood dripped down his face.

505 gasped as a blue bear formed in his arms, looking down at it in shock. It was the softest thing he ever held. He slowly looked up, seeing the egos giving him a warm smile. 

"Well if you can't go back and have no place to go... then you can stay with us." Wilford grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"R-Roaw?" 505 blinked, looking up at the pink ego. He... they would let him stay?

"Yeah, you seem like a cool dude." Bing grinned. "Does that mean we got a new ego?"

Mark watched as they all turned to him in question, even 505 looking at him curiously. Mark looked at Amy, who gave him a smile. "I... I guess that does."

Amy then let go of Mark getting up and walking over to 505, sitting next to him, his eyes following her watching her curiously. She smiled, before running her hand through his hair, before placing her hand on his cheek. "Welcome to the family 505." She grinned wipping a tear off his cheek.

505 couldn't help but sniffle as a smile formed on his face. He then pulled her into a hug, causing the others to smile. He had just met the egos but he could tell that they were all gonna get along, and he was gonna make sure he earned his keep.

"Yeah welcome 505iplier!" Bing grinned, waiting for a response from the others who just groaned. "What, it has a nice ring to it!"

505 smiled as he pulled away, hugging his new stuffed bear close. He was defently gonna get along well with the Iplier's.


	6. Chapter 6

While the Googles began setting up a room for 505, Mark introduced him to all the Iplier's and Septiceyes. Each one giving him a warming welcome, making the formal bear smile. Mark held one of his arms as he tried to walk, his legs alittle wobbly but he was getting use to them fast. He introduced them to him one by one, the only ones left being Yan, Randal, Wilford, and Dark. 

"505 this is Yandereiplier." Mark smiled, pointing to her. 

"You can call me Yan." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Roaw." He nodded, letting go of her hand before turning to Randal.

"Randal Voorhees at your service." Randal chucked, shaking his hand, giving him a pat on the back.

505 then turned to Wilford with a smile.

"The names Wilford warfstache pally." Wilford began pointing to him self. "I'm the second in command and the journalist of the group, so be expecting an interview."

505 only grinned giving him a nod, but his smile fell upon seeing Dark, starring at him with his arms being his back.

"And this is Darkiplier." Mark smiled, patting Dark's back, causing Dark to stare at him. "He's the leader."

Dark gave him a small smile, bowing his head, holding out his hand. "You can call me Dark for-." Dark paused, watching as he flinched, slightly trembling. His smile wavered standing up straight, pulling his hand back. "Is there... something wrong?"

505 stared at the dark ego for the longest time, still trembling. He looked so much like... like him. 

"Oh don't be afraid of Darky here my dear friend." Wilford chuckled wrapping his arm around his boyfriend looking down at him with a smile. "He may look intimidating but he's nothing but a big sweetheart." 

Dark just rolled his eyes, holding his arm. "Thanks Wil."

505 gave him a small nod, but he couldn't shake the slight fear upon looking at the monicrome ego, he decided I was probubly best to keep his distance from him. 

"Well, that's everyone in the house." Mark smiled, patting 505's shoulder. "There are alot to remember names and they cam be abit of a handful at times but... I wouldn't trade them for the world." Mark looked at the gaint group of egos, giving him a smile, before he turned to 505. "And I'm glad to welcome you into this group."

505 couldn't hold back a few tears as he pulled Mark into a hug, who gave one back, chuckling as he pat his back. 

"And now that we are all acquainted." Wilford chuckled. "You will need a wordrobe." He then snapped his fingers as piles of different clothes but the same color blue formed around 505, causing the formal bear to blink. "I think you would look adorable in this." He snapped his fingers as pink smoke formed around 505.

505 couched, waving the smoke out of his face, looking down in shock, finding that he was wearing a blue hoody with bear ears attached to the hood, and a little hole for his flower to go through so the hood wouldnt crush it. He smiled, hugging himself as the hood warmed his body.

"I think he likes it." Bim grinned petting his head.

"Well I think it's high time to show him his bed room he will be staying in while we clean up the mess." Dark began looking to see the googles had returned, beforelooking at the things that fell over and a few broken glasses. "Also Wil take his clothes with you, I don't want it cluttering my living room!"

"Oops sorry." Wilford grinned, snapping his fingers watching as the clothes disappeared. "Well 505, would you like me to show you to your bed room?" 

505 gave him a nod, as Amy took a hold of his other arm, Mark and Amy guiding him down the hall, the others watching as he stumbled slightly but was getting the hang of it. 

Chase grinned as he began to pick the mess up, Anti, Bing, and Jamie helping. "You know I like 505." Chase grinned, picking up some books. "He seems very sweet and-." Chase paused, looking down at the ground blinking. There was a broken jar filled with green ooz in it, causing him to tilt his head in confusion.

The others noticed his pause, causing them to turn to him. Anti being the first to speak. "What's wrong Chase?"

Chase didn't answer as he lifted the broken jar, watching as the ooz driped out of the jar. He scrunched his nose staring at it in disgust. "What the hell was this?"

Everyone turned to it, blinking, Bim being the first to speak. "We didn't have that here before... have we?"

"Negative." Google answered turning to the Septiceyes. "Mayhaps You brought it?"

The egos shook their heads, never seeing the jar before in their life. Anti walked up, taking the jar from Chase's hand, looking it over. "Jesus what do you think was in this?"

"I have no clue." Bing whispered, tilting his head.

"Maybe Marvin can figure it out." Anti grin waving it toward the magician. "Marvin taste it, check if it's poisonous!"

"WHA FUCK NO I'M NOT TASTEING THAT!" He watches as Anti started to walk toward him. "Anti... Anti no! NO.. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Marvin yelled as Anti started chasing him with the jar out in front of him laughing. "JAMIE GET YOUR BOY FRIEND!" 

Chase shook his head, watching as Jamie tried to help. "You guys want me to throw it away?" Chase asked, turning to Google. 

"Actually I might analyze it, figure out what it is." Google answered tapping his chin, thinking.

"Vell if ve can get it from Anti first." Schneep sighed walking passed them heading toward Anti. "ANTI PUT ZHAT DOWN NOW!"

"Now dad... dad we can talk about this OW!" Anti yelled causing the others to laugh.

They continued to watch as Schneep discipline Anti, failing to notice a red flower with one eye, climbing up the wall, crawling into an open vent out of everyone's sight.

...

Wilford led 505 down the halls as Mark and Amy helped him, Eric following close behind. They made it to the first room that was right next to Eric and Randal's room. "Here we are, your bed room." Wilford grinned opening the door, backing up so he could see.

505 stared in awe at the empty room, finding a bed, a comforter, a desk, and a bathroom and closet. He stood there for a moment before taking a step forward on his own, Amy and Mark letting him go as he did so. He stumbled a bit as he walked in, but he was finally walking on his own, walking over to the desk, finding papers and pencils on them, causing him to smile. He then walked over to the closet finding all the blue wardrobe in there that Wilford had provided him with. He then walked over to the bed, finding a white cover sheet.

"Oh one more thing." Wilford grinned snapping his fingers.

505 gasped as the sheets turned blue, a big pile of stuffed animals laying on top of them, causing him to smile.

"Do you like it?" Mark asked, watching as he turned to them.

505 gave him a nod, before stumbling over to the desk, pulling out a pen and paper, trying to write with his human hands before setting the pen down and holding the paper up the read thank you on it, causing them to smile. 

"Its no problem sport." Wilford chuckled, patting his back. "I think we are gonna get along just fine."

...

Deep in the vents the flower traveled, before stopping suddenly, green ooz falling from its eyes like it was crying, spreading it over the walls of the vents before laying what appeared to be seed like eggs, letting them latch into the slime, the flower itself, continuing to cry to ooz as the seeds opened up, little roots traveling and attaching to the walls, feeding on the ooz, only continuing to grow slowly but surely.


	7. Chapter 7

It had only been a few hours when the formal bear showed up in this new world, but 505 had already learned so much about the Septiceyes and the Ipliers. Learning that Wilford was a journalist who did interviews, interviewing a demon called slender man. Bim trimmer was a show host, for a show called higher my ass, which he didn't get what the last word ment. And now he was listening to Mark.

"I'm a gamer, as you can see." Mark grinned playing a game against Jack. 

"Roaw!" 505 gasped, his eyes lighting up as he quickly grabbed a note pad writing something down and handing it to Mark.

Mark read it out loud. "Me too." He grinned, handing him the note back ruffling his hair. "Yeah, I know you are."

"Ooh Marky you might have some competition." Wilford grinned, patting 505's back. 

Mark chuckled, shaking his head, before turning to the clock, finding that it was almost one o'clock. "It's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

"Yes, we got a long day of recording for tomarrow." Dark sighed, cracking his neck. "So I expect you and you to be up early." He pointed at Jack and Mark.

"Y-Yes sir." Jack stuttered, nodding his head up and down nervously.

"You got it edge Lord." Mark grinned, turning off the console and the tv, turning to 505 who let out a yawn, stretching slightly his eyes becoming droopy. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired."

"W-Would you l-like me t-to walk you t-to your r-room?" Eric questioned, placing a hand on 505's shoulder.

505 gave him a nod, slowly getting up, Eric following close behind. He made it to the door way before turning around, waving everyone goodnight.

"Goodnight!" They all shouted, causing the formal bear to smile, before walking down the hall with Eric.

505 finally made it to 505s new room where he paused turning to Eric who gave him a grin. 

"W-well g-get some s-sleep and we-we can hang out t-tomorrow if you'd l-like." 

505 gave him a nod, closing his eyes smiling, he then pulled Eric into his embrace, giving him a tight squeeze. 

Eric only chuckled, hugging him back. "G-Goodnight five." Eric whispered as he pulled away. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered, turning down the hall walking back to the living room.

505 waved him goodbye, turning to his door opening it. He walked in, closing the door behind him and turning to his bed in shock. The bed was covered in all kinds of plushies, of different sizes and color, causing him to grin. No doubt that the pink ego Wilford did this for him. He grinned as he walked over to his bed, kicking his new blue convers off before crawling into bed, pileing the plushies on top of him, reaching up to turn off the lamp listening as it made a soft click, shrouding the room in darkness. But he wasn't afraid of the dark. This room reminded him so much of the room him and papa. The now blue egos smile wavered upon thinking of his father Flug, a lump forming in his chest, but he shook it off, turning over in his bed, holding his blue stuffed bear close to his chest. 

"Raow." He whispered sadly as tears streamed down his eyes, gently closing them, feeling his eye lids burn slightly as he did so, more tears leaking out, falling onto his pillow. His papa was probably happy he was gone.

Meanwhile Wilford was humming a toon, pulling out and out fit he could wear for tomorrow smiling, looking thought the mirror to see Dark buttoning up his black pajama shirt. "So what do you think of 505?"

"He's a sweet boy." Dark grinned, finishing up as he layed his back into his pillow pulling the blanket over him, before grabbing one of his novels, reading. "He'll fit in quite nicely here."

"That he will." Wilford sighed, snapping his fingers his clothes becoming pink pajamas as he face planted into his side of the bed, groaning, causing Dark to grin as he flipped to the next page. Then Wilford gasped lifting his head up. "Darky!... does that mean we have another son!?"

Dark groaned rolling his eyes. "Just go to sleep Wil." He sighed.

"Okay okay." He sighed, resting his head on Dark's shoulder. "Love you Darky." Wilford smiled as he threw the blanket over himself, closing his eyes, unable to see Dark's smile.

"I love you too Wil." 

...

Flug looked down at his new plans, before shaking his head groaning. "That's not it!" He snapped crumbling the blue print into a ball, throwing it into a ball, and throwing it to the side. He then pulled out a new blue print, sketching once more. "Don't worry fives, I'm not giving up."

...

505s eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly as the sun's light blinded him for a second, but he couldn't help but smile as he lifted himself up, ready to start the day. He turned to the clock seeing that it was seven, his usual wake up time. He yawned stretching catching a glimpse of his human arms, causing him to stare for a moment. He still couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe he became human within seconds of entering the new world. But he brushed that aside. He was sure he could do some cleaning here, after all he felt like he needed to earn his keep. So he got out to bed, making it and setting his plushies back into their place. He then walked over to woredrobe, finding a light blue plaid shirt. He grinned as he slips it on, buttoning it up, looking into the mirror as he fixed his blue hair, careful not to hurt the flower on his head, before leaving his new room to start the day. 

505 wandered down the halls, making it to the living room, finding it completely empty. The others might not be awake yet, which was perfect, he could get the place cleaned before then, but where did they keep the cleaning supplies? He left the living room, going down another hall where he found a door that read costume room. Curious he opened the door and peaked his head inside, starring around in awe. There were a ton of clothes of different styles and colors everyehare filling up most of the walls. He walked in further, looking at Each costume, even finding some on the floor, making a big mess. He decided this would be a good place to start cleaning. He picked up all of the costumes on the floor, and putting them in empty hangers and hanging them back up. When he was done, he was about to leave when a certain costume caught his eye. He picked it up, finding that it was a maids outfit causing him to grin. It looked just like his maid outfit at home. Of course he had to wear it. So he quickly slipped it on before leaving the room.

He finally managed to find the cleaning supplies, finally putting himself to work. He mopped the hard wood floors, the tiles in the kitchen and the bathroom. Vacuumed all the rugs in the house, dusted all the objects in the house and tables, cleaned the windows and water various plants around the house. He was humming to himself when he heard the sound of barking causing him to freeze his smile wavering. The blue ego slowly turned around to see three golden retrievers stare at him for the longest time. Two of them looked the same, but one was alittle darker and had a red and blue aura and there was a smaller one right in the middle. He stared at them for the longest time, shaking slightly but whimpered when one of the big ones walked up to him. He looked at the callor, finding that her name was Chicka, but he froze when she sniffed his hand. The suddenly she started wagging her tale licking his hand causing him to giggle. Then the other, dark chicka came up and did the same along with the smallest, Henry. They all pounced on him, knocking him on his back, drowning him in kisses, causing him to laugh, trying to gently push them off. These creatures were alot more friendly than the ones he had to take care of back at home. After a minute he managed to get up petting their heads. The next thing on the list was feed them and after that, he was bound to make breakfast for everyone. So he got up patting their heads before picking up their dog bowls, smiling as they wagged their tales ten times faster, following him into the kitchen. 

Dark was the first to wake up, the light shining right into his eyes, causing him to squint. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, stretching as he yawned, listening as a few disks poped in his back. He sighed, slowly turning to see Wilford, who was laying on his stomach, snorring into his pillow, causing him to smile, but it wavered when he looked at the clock finding that it was 9 A.M. it was time to get up. He sighed as he stood up walking around the bed, gently placing a hand on Wilford's shoulder. "Wil?... Wil time to get up."

"Mmmfivemoreminutes." He yawned, snuggling in further into the sheets. 

"Wil, we got to record today-."

"You're not my dad." He whispered, smooshing his face into the pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

But Dark was not having it because he snapped his fingers watching as Wilford disppeared and reappeared in mid air, before falling flat on his face. 

"OUCH WHAT TH-."

"I expect you to he ready when I get out of the bathroom." Dark grinned walking to the bathroom.

"Yes sir." Wilford chuckled as he got up walking over his wordrob. 

After A minute of getting dressed, Wilford and Dark were standing in front of the bath room mirror, both combing their hair. Dark combing his black hair in front of his right eye, while Wilford combed his back out of his eyes humming to himself, when he paused starring out the door, sniffing the air.

Dark took notice, turning to him as he put up his black comb, and taking Wilford's pink one and putting it up as well. "Is something the matter Wil?"

"Do you smell that?" He asked, turning to Dark. "It smells like-."

A knock on the door, caused both of them to jump, listening as a voice that sounded like Mark spoke.

"Guys, breakfast!" He shouted before walking down the hall.

Dark and Wilford stared from the door to Each other, Wilford giving him a shrug shaking his head, before looking back at the door. Dark was the first to move, walking to the door opening it, the smell becoming stronger. It smelled like... pancakes. 

"Ooh, Darky it smells good, let's go!" Wilford grinned, grabbing him by his shoulders before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Dark and Wilford ended up in the dinning room, finding all of the septic egos and most of the Ipliers, sitting at the table, eatting pancakes, laughing and talking. Amy, sat at the far end with Mark, their creator handing her a fork. Randal sitting next to them, holding a fork of pancake to Yan's mouth causing her to laugh.

"Morning boss, morning Wil." Bim grinned, pulling out two chairs. "Saved you two a seat."

Dark and Wilford waited for a moment, before taking the chairs, thanking him before sitting down. Dark stared around. "What's going on?"

"Breakfast." Randal grinned, turning to them. 

"Who's making it?" Wilford questioned.

"Roawa!" 505 smiled as he walked in, holding a pan of pancakes, wearing a maids outfit.

"Uh... morning pally." Wilford grinned, looking at the pan. "You made us breakfast?"

505 grinned, giving him a nod, before putting down a plate, putting down pancakes on top of it, and pouring syrup for him.

"Thank you." Wilford smiled, taking his fork, beginning to eat. 

Google stared at 505 blinking a couple of times before speaking. "Are you wearing a maids outfit."

505 shook his head yes, causing most of the egos to smile. He then turned to Dark, his smile wavering slightly as he slowly sat his pancakes down for him. 

"Thank you, but I-." Dark then paused, when 505 ran out of the room, causing him to blink. He went to speak again when 505 ran back in holding a coffee pot and his mug, setting it down next to him, before poring the coffee into the mix lightly pushing it forward, before backing away, starring at him in nervousness. Dark looked at the mug for a second before looking back up at the blue ego. "Thank you Five you didn't have to."

He gave him a nod before walking away, turning to see Eric who was next to Randal. Eric pat a seat next to him, causing 505 to grin as he took of his maid outfit and sat next to him, taking his plate. 

"You had a busy morning haven't ya?" Wilford grinned, turning to 505. "Making breakfast for everyone."

"Yeah that and he cleaned every nook and cranny of the Inc." Google pointed out. "My scanners picked up that the whole place is spottless."

"That and he fed the dogs." Mark added, petting Chicka's head.

"Wow, you're a hard worker." Wilford chuckled, cutting up his pancakes. "But you didn't have to do that for us."

"Yeah don't be a suck up that's Marvin's job." Anti joked, taking a bite from his food, feeling as Jamie gently punched his shoulder.

"What did I ever do to you?" Marvin shook his head as he spoke, causing the others to laugh.

"Anti be nice." Jack ordered, as he put syrup on his pancakes.

"Anti be nice." Anti coppied, as he stabbed his fork into his food.

"So Dark, what's the agenda?" Mark questioned turning to Dark.

"Glad you asked." Dark began, causing the others to turn to him. 

Derek then turned to Randal, Yan, Eric, and 505. "You kids don't have to listen it's just the grown ups and Bing-."

"Wait I'm not a grown up." Bing interrupted turning to Derek.

"You ride a skate board, go around saying suh dude, and playing with fidget spinners." Derek argued. 

"That don't mean anything dude." Bing said sadly, turning back to Dark.

Derek just rolled his eyes grinning before turning to the teens. "You kids show 505 around." 

"O-okay dad." Eric grinned, patting 505s shoulder. 

"Lets take breakfast to the living room." Yan smiled. "Father can get pretty boring when he's talking about work."

"I heard that." Dark said sternly, causing Yan to grin.

"We're gonna go now dad byeee." Yan said quickly as she took Randal's hand, taking her plate, as they walked away, Eric and 505 following close behind. 

"Have fun kids." Wilford chuckled.

"Will do, love you papa, love you father." Yan said back as she walked out. 

"We love you too dear." Dark grinned, before turning back to the others. "Now where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since 505's disappearance and Demencia noticed a lot has went downhill. That morning she went to walk out of her room, but her foot caught something, causing her to fall to the floor, only to crash on a pile of trash. She shook her head looking around in shock, finding nothing but trash and failed blueprints of Flug's. 

She even noticed how quiet it has gotten. She sat alone at the dining room table, looking at the empty chairs of Flug, Black Hat, and... 505. She sighed, looking down that the pancakes the hat bots made, poking them with her fork. They were dull, round, and tasteless. 

After breakfast, she decided to stroll down the messy halls. They really did need 505 after all. A sudden crash caused her to pause, turning to the crashed plane that was Flug's room. "Doc?!" she crawled on all fours over to his door, before knocking. "Doc are you okay?" she waited for an answer but did not receive one. After a few seconds, she opened the door just a crack, only to pause, seeing him on his knees, holding another broken portal gun in his hand. 

He sniffled, his anger only growing as he got up. "Stupid piece of!" he yelled as he threw the gun at the wall. He froze when he heard glass break looking at the wall to find a picture frame had fallen from the wall, glass shattered around it. He quickly walked over to the broken frame, glass crunching under his red converse. He carefully picked up the picture, flipping it around to find that it 505 when he was a baby, looking up at the camera with a big smile on his face. The doctor couldn't hold back his tears as he walked away, hugging the picture close, hugging the picture, falling to his knees as he fell to his knees. "Oh Five... I'm s-so sorry."

Demencia backed away from the door, pain developed in her heart upon seeing him cry. She knew how much he missed the bear and in truth, she missed him too. He liked to take her out on walks and liked it listen to her play guitar, even if he acts as he hates it just because his father did. She slowly looked down the hall, looking at Black Hats office, determination sketched in her features.

Black Hat was looking over contracts when his door busted open, revealing Demencia on the other side, but he didn't bother to look up from his contracts, he just read them staring boredly at them.

"You have to help Flug get 505 back," she said, holding the sides of the door.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" he growled, setting one of his contracts down, before moving to the other. 

"I mean it, boss." She said as she walked in further, closing the door behind her. "The whole manner is falling apart, there is trash everywhere, and clearly the hat bots aren't doing anything about it," she growled, looking at a bot that was next to her who began to cower slightly. 

"I'm sure you can clean it. You are not incompetent." Black Hat tried to turn his chair toward the window, only to find Demencia standing there staring at him in anger.

"Not only that, Flug has been working day and night to try and remake that gun. He hasn't even slept yet. I can see the rings under his eyes... And he has a bag on his head!"

"Then it's his own stupidity for staying up and being behind on his work when he knows I got a schedule to keep!" the demon snapped, looking up at her. "Now leave me be, girl." 

"Look, all in saying is if you help him get the bear back then-, "

"I am not stooping so low is to... Help someone, especially that pathetic excuse of a doctor!"

Demencia gasped looking at Black Hat in shock. "Love! How can you say that-?!"

"Don't call me that," he whispered as he looked back down at the contracts.

"Surely you could find it in your heart to help one of your own-."

"Well for a psychopath, you are speaking with unwanted wisdom." Black hat interrupted. "As for my heart, I don't have one. Now leave me alone!"

"How can you just sit by when one of our own could be in some sort of danger?!" Demencia snapped clenching her fists.

"I said leave me alone, girl!" Black Hat growled his grip, tightening on the contract. 

"Not until you help Flug get Five back!" she crossed her arm, stomping her foot.

"Demencia... Drop. It. Now!"

"If you really cared for us you would help!" she snapped pointing at him.

Suddenly the contract burned in Black Hat's clawed hands as he grabbed her arm really tightly watching as she stared at him in fear. He slowly stood up, his eye turning completely black as his pupil tired red. "I don't care for anyone!" he snapped in a deep demonic voice. "I don't care for that Doctor, I don't care for that bear, and I. Don't. care. For. You!" 

As soon as Black Hat let go, she backed away, staring up at him with hurt in her eyes. 

His features soften slightly when he saw tears form in the brim of her mix-matched eyes, but not enough for her to notice.

She sniffed as she wiped her eyes, looking down at the ground. "I see," she whispered as she walked away from his desk, heading out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Black Hat stared at the area she stood, before letting out a sigh his eye turning back to normal. He slowly lowered himself into his seat, looking at his claws that slowly turned back into hands, still able to feel his grip on her arm. He frowned, opening his gloves hand. Maybe he went too far. But after a second of thinking, he shook his head, his scowl returning. Why should he care if he went too far or not? He was after all Black Hat. "She'll forget it by tomorrow," he whispered as he went back to his contracts. "And Flug will give up soon... I'm sure of it."

Demencia stormed down the hall, wiping the last of her tears away, before stopping in front of Flug's door, able to hear him cry on the other side. She looked down at the floor, thinking things over. If Black Hat isn't gonna help, maybe she can. 

Flug walked over to his desk, setting the photo down, wiping his goggled eyes when he heard a knock at the door. He blinked, looking at the door, before walking to it, opening it up to find Demencia staring him with glassy eyes. "Demencia?... What is it you-?"

She suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to freeze. "I'm... I'm here to help... I may not be a nerd like you... But I'll help you any way I can."

Flug blinked, looking into her eyes. "What are you trying to pull?"

"I only want to help you get Five back because... I miss him too," she whispered, looking down in sadness, before looking up at him with a smile. "So you'll let me help?"

Flug only smiled, before pulling her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "Th-Thank you Dem... Thank you."

Demencia felt the tears stream down her face as she hugged him back. "Of course nerd."

After a second of hugging, Flug pulled away looking toward the blueprints. "Okay, let's get to it."

Dark and Wilford were walking down the hall, heading for the recording room, to edit their latest video with the septiceyes. They had finally finished filming and now needed to clean and edit. Dark remained silent while Wilford hummed right next to him, a big smile on his face.

"You know I was thinking after we get done today I could teach 505 how to shoot." Wilford began, pulling out his shooty. "It's been a while since I taught a new person."

"Yeah, I don't think guns are his strong suit Wil," Dark argued, fixing his tie. "He may be a little too innocent for that."

"Eric likes shooting and he's the most innocent ego we got." Wilford grinned, both making it into the living room. 

"Papa! Father!"

Both the egos jumped, looking ahead to see Eric walked up, 5.0.5 following close behind. "M-Me and F-Five were up all n-night learning words and l-look." Eric then turned to the blue ego. "Show them wh-what you learned."

505 gave Eric a nod, before slowly looking up at Wilford, beginning to move his mouth, watching as he watched in shock. "H-Hello... M-my... N-name... Is... 505 but y-you can call me f-f-five."

Wilford and Dark stared at him in stunned silence, before the pink ego smiled brightly, clapping his hands together. "Well, I'll be! You can speak now?!"

"Uh-huh." Five smiled, looking over at Eric, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Eric t-taught me all last n-night... Took hours to m-master talking without the R sound." 

"Well." Dark began, about to place a hand on 505's shoulder. "I'm glad that we can finally understand-." Dark paused when the blue ego flinched his smile falling upon looking at him, a fearful expression taking hold. "Is... Something wrong?"

505 backed away slightly, shaking his head. "N-No... Black- I m-mean Dark," he whispered, before casting his eyes to the ground.

Dark frowned, looking down at his hand, before pulling it closer to himself. 

"He uh, how about you boys go and hang out?" Wilford quickly said, patting both their shoulders. "Papa and father got some work to do then we'll all hang out."

Eric smiled taking 505 by the shoulder. "We should go and feed nuts t-to King's squirrels." Eric began, before walking away, looking back at them. "L-love you guys!"

"We love you too." Wilford grinned, watching them leave before turning to Dark, who looked at the ground solemnly. "Darky?" Wilford began, placing a hand on Dark's shoulder. "Are you okay-?"

"I'm fine Wil." Dark just shook his off, taking Wilford's hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Let's get to the recording room." with that Dark walked ahead, with Wilford, following close behind, still able to sense something was wrong.

After a few hours of looking over and editing the video, Mark got up from his chair, turning to Dark and Wilford with a smile. "I'll go and get us something to drink. I'll be back."

"Oh thank you pally." the pink ego grinned. "That's nice of you."

"No problem." Mark smiled, opening the door and walking out. "Won't be long."

Wilford smiled, but it wavered slightly when he turned to Dark, who was staring ahead in sadness. He stared at the dark ego for a second before sighing, staring at his reflection through the now black computer screen. "I know that look," he whispered, watching as Dark cast his eyes to the ground. "You ready to talk about it?"

Dark had his lips pressed together for a minute or two but sighed after shaking his head, knowing that Wilford was not gonna drop it until he ripped that bandaid off sooner if not later. "Does my... Appearance strike fear into others?" he questioned, turning to Wilford, hating how stupid the question sounded.

Wilford turned to Dark, looking him up and down. "Well... Fear is a strong word." Wilford grinned. "Your appearance strikes uneasiness."

Dark just sighed boredly, staring ahead, placing his hands on the desk firmly.

"I'm just kidding dear." Wilford smiled, be for speaking again. "Why ask?"

"I... I can't help but feel that... 505 is... Afraid of me." Dark looked up at Wilford, waiting for him to comment.

Wilford looked down, turning the back of his head. "Yeah, he... Does sort of get jumpy around you."

Dark signed as he sat down, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what I did to make him afraid, " Dark began. "I was polite to him I try to start a conversation but he just... Cowers away like I'm-." Dark didn't finish as he looked down at his dead, grey, hands. "Is that all I do... Strike fear into others... Do others really see me as a villain?"

Wilford was quiet for a moment be for sitting next to Dark, taking his hands into his own, giving him a warm smile. "That's not what I see." Wilford began, watching as Dark blinked. "I see one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever laid eyes upon. I see a good moral sided mayor, a kind, persuasive seer." Wilford reached up and brushed Darks hair back. "A wonderful boyfriend." Darks aura began to shine as his face turned red causing him to look down, but Wilford lifted his head up by his chin. "And the others see a fierce leader, the strongest they had ever seen. A protector, watching over all of his own... A father who have wonderful children that love him." Wilford began to look Dark up and down, causing the monochrome demon to stare in confusion. "That only thing I don't see... Is a villain." Wilford smiled as Darks features soften, looking into his pink eyes. "You are far from a villain Dark. That may be the character you portray on YouTube... But not here... You're far from it... And don't worry. Five will come around. He just needs time you'll see."

Dark couldn't help but smile as he took Wilford's hands into his own, kissing them lightly. "Thank you, Wil." He whispered, squeezing his hands tightly.

"Anything to see a blush on your face Darkipoo." Wilford grinned, watching as his face turned redder.

"I'm back with our drink-." mark paused watching as Dark quickly pulled away straightening his poster, fixing his tie, but his face was still red. "What happened when I was ou-?"

"None of your concern Fischbach!" Dark snapped, pressing his hands together tightly. 

Mark only grinned looking at Wilford, who was chuckling. "Ah okay... You two uh... Need some privacy?"

"Sit your ass in the chair we are finishing this damn video!" Dark snapped, pointing at the empty chair.

Mark only chuckled as he walked in. "Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

It was later in the evening at the Ego Inc and the older egos were still working on editing and checking over the video, so Yan, Randal, Eric, Bing, and 505 decided to play games to pass the time, along with Anti who managed to sneak away from working with Dark and the others, and also convincing his boyfriend, Jamie, to come with him.

Yan and Randal were sitting on the comforter, Yan sitting on Randal's lap, his head resting on her left shoulder. Bing was sitting on the floor in between the couch and the living room table, while Jamie and Anti were on the couch, Anti actually sitting upside down, sharpening his knife while Jamie sat crisscross in the corner of the couch, not far from Anti. They were playing video games for a while but that got boring after a while so they gave the tv to Robbie, who was quietly watching Stranger things, snuggled in a purple blanket that Marvin had got him. So now, they were playing a game called two truths and a lie.

"Okay, okay. Anti." Bing began, turning to the glitch, who looked up from sharpening his knife. "Two truths and a lie, go!"

"Okay let's see... Well, I hate Jackieboyman." he started, receiving a light punch from Jamie, causing him to grin. "I hate Marvin..." he grinned as he turned to Jamie, who was glaring at him. "And I hate Jamie," he whispered, watching as the face of the dapper ego went from mad glare to a shocked expression.

"Well, the lie is obviously hating Jamie." Yan pointed out, watching as Anti gave her a nod.

Anti glitched his knife away as he took one of Jamie's hands. "You got me," he whispered, giving Jamie a wink watching as Jamie's shocked expression turned into a grin, his face turning red as he looked down. "Okay red it seems to be your turn." Anti began as he looked at Yan.

"Okay. I... I never was a boy, never killed anyone with a katana, and I go to school."

"Oh, never being a boy is a lie right?!" Bing blurted out, sitting up.

"Wrong answer." she grinned, watching as he stared in confusion. "I may have been a boy on the outside but never on the inside," she explained as she tapped her head.

"Is it you going to school?" Jamie signed, with a questionable look on his face.

"No, I'm still in school." Yan smiled patting Jamie's shoulder.

"Oh that's right dear, my apologize I thought you graduated."

"I will this year." she smiled, taking Randal's hand into her own.

"S-So not killing someone with a katana is a lie?" 505 questioned, looking up at Yan.

"Correct!"

"I should have known that one was a lie!" Anti blurted, crossing his arms, seeming disappointed in himself. 

The others seemed to chuckle, except for Eric and 505, Randal grinned but was quiet. 505 gulped nervously, grinning a bit, but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Eric, giving him a small smile. 

"D-Don't worry. Sh-she only kills for self-defense." Eric explained, receiving a nod from the former bear, watching as he relaxed a bit.

"Okay, Five your turn." Yan grinned, turning to the blue ego.

He noticed that all of their eyes were on him, causing him to blink, trying to think of two truths and a lie, until a smile formed on his face, getting an idea. "Well, don't have super strength, I read a cookbook, and don't wear a maids outfit while cleaning."

They all took a moment to think, trying to role out all he had just said, which didn't take long as Randal was the first to speak. "I've seen you in the maid's outfit so, is it the cookbook?"

Five shook his head smiling. "Nope!"

"Wait, you h-have super s-strength?" Eric questioned, turning to Five, who gave him a nod.

"There's no way!" Anti protested, setting up on the couch. "You have super strength?" 

"How is that hard to believe Anti?" Yan questioned giving him a bored expression.

"I mean look at him." he began, gesturing to the blue ego. "He doesn't exactly look like he can lift a thousand pounds."

"Jackie, Silver, or Randal don't look like they can but they do," Bing argued. "Why is he any different?"

"Well, maybe he could when he was a bear but he's a human now." Anti pointed out.

"Trust me I still have it." Five said, giving him a toothy grin, his sharp canines poking out.

"Prove it then." Anti grinned, crossing his arms. "Lift something heavy."

"Why do you always go to be so argumentative?" Bing whispered, not noticing Five get up, walking behind the couch.

"I just want to see if he can, wait what is he doing-?" Anti let out a yelp, when the couch suddenly was hoist into the air, away from the ground, causing him to cling to a shocked Jamie. 

The other egos stared in awe, seeing that Five was lifting the couch over his head like it was nothing, a big grin on his face. "Does that prove it, buddy?" Five questioned excitedly, waiting for the glitch to respond.

"Yeah, yeah it does now put us down!" Anti snapped, causing the others to laugh and Jamie to lightly chuckle.

Five lowered the couch back onto the ground, walking over to his spot and sat down, being greeted by a shocked and amazed Eric. 

"Th-that was a-amazing Five!" he said turning to the couch and back at him. "You l-lifted that l-like it was nothing! How did you d-do that?!" 

"My father Flug made me with super strength." Five explained as he poped his wrist. "He also made me indestructible." 

"Really?" Randal blinked, watching as Five turned to him. "You're like, bulletproof or-?"

"Well, I did survive several punches from Sunblast the superhero." Five grinned before looking down with a frown. "I guess he didn't like my hugs."

"Huh... So you guys want to play again or?" Bing asks, waiting for someone to answer.

"Oooh let's play truth or dare!" Yan gasped, sitting up with a smile. Everybody nods their heads in agreement. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" Bing grinned, turning to Randal. "Randal, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Randal grinned, pointing at the Android.

"I dare you to shave your head!"

Everyone gasped, looking at Randal, who stared at him in slight shock and horror, before blurting out. "TRUTH... I PICK TRUTH!"

"Nope! No, take backs. You have to do it or you lose." Bing grinned crossing his arms.

"Don't worry Randal it will grow back by tomorrow," Yan reassured, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Randal thought for a moment before sighing. "I'll go get the razor," he said boredly, Yan letting him get up.

Ten minutes had passed, and Yan was shaving the last strands of Randal's hair, watching it hit the trash can. Bing was snickering the whole time causing Randal to squint his eyes at him.

"Done," Yan said as she pulled away, seeing that her boyfriend was completely bald. 

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did it!" Bing laughed, causing the others to roll their eyes grinning.

Randal blinked a couple of times before, giving him a smirk. "Say it's my turn now right?" he questioned, looking over at Anti who was leaning back, giving him a wink. "Well... Bing, truth or dare?"

Bing just smiled about to pick truth. "I pick D̴̟̬͍̈́̅̃ā̴͉̻̤̋̿͋͜r̷̹͗̿ę̴̭̑̀̔!" his smile vanished as he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh dare?... Well, I dare you to skate down the hall standing on your hands." Randal grinned, watching as the android gasped. 

"What! I... I can do-."

"Ah ah ah." Randal waved a finger at Bing. "You have to or you lose, remember?"

"But... It wasn't... I." Bing slumped his shoulders as he got up, grabbing the skateboard that was next to him. "I knew I shouldn't have skipped out of work," he mumbled, heading for the hall. 

"Oh, we might need video evidence!" Randal grinned. "Hey, Jims?!"

"Yes, New York Jim?" reporter Jim questioned, popping out of nowhere with his brother, camera Jim, right behind him.

"Can you video Bing skateboarding please?" Randal questioned, receiving an eye roll from Yan.

"Will do! Come on Jim!" R.J. said, following Bing to the hall.

"You're bad!" Yan said shaking her head.

"Sh-should we continue while we w-wait?" Eric questioned, looking up at Yan. 

"Yeah, I think we should." Yan agreed. "I'll go next... Uh, Anti, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with a dare, bring your worst lassy." Anti grinned, twirling his knife that was on his fingertip.

She grinned crossing her arms. "I dare you to kiss Jamie." 

Anti froze, his smile dropping as his face became red, he heard Jamie gasp, before looking at him, seeing that the silent ego was smiling. Then everyone grinned nodding their heads, waiting for it like children waiting for a new episode of their favorite show to come on. He sat there for a second before rolling his eyes sitting up. "Fine," he grumbled before turning to Jamie who kept on smiling. Anti stared at him for the longest time his face seeming to become redder by the second. He was now within inches away from Jamie's cheek, giving it a light peck before pulling away.

"Oh come on you call that a kiss?!" Randal blurted out.

"You didn't explain what kind of kiss!" Anti snapped. "Besides Jamie might not want-." but before Anti could finish his sentence, Jamie grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, causing Anti to gasp, staring at the Ego in shock. 

The others smiled and cheered yeah, as Jamie pulled away, his face red as well, but not as red as Anti, making him look like he was in the red room. 

"Now was that hard?" Randal grinned, wiggling his shoulders.

"I regret helping you." Anti lied, giving Jamie a grin before clearing his throat, his skin turning back to green. "Okay, Five you haven't gone yet." Anti began, watching as the blue ego jumped, turning to him. "Truth or dare?"

Five looked down, thinking carefully on which to pick. "Uh... Truth."

"Who is your best friend?" Anti asked as he sat up waiting for him to answer.

Five blinked, seeing that their eyes were all on him. "Well... I didn't have a lot of friends except for my Dad, back at home but here." he cast his eyes over to Eric a small smirk forming on his face. "I'd say my best friend her is you, Eric." Five nudged his shoulder with his own, receiving a grin from the timid ego.

"Y-Yeah I think you're m-my best friend too." Eric agreed.

"Aw, what about good ol' Randy?" Randal fake pouted, receiving a smile from Eric.

"There's room for everyone to be best friends," Eric explained. "You're still my best friend."

Randal smiled, turning to Five. "Well, Five looks like it's your turn to-."

Randal was interrupted by a loud crashing noise, causing them to jump, but what are their faces go pale was what came after.

"BIIIING!" A voice boomed from down the hall before a red and blue aura started creeping into the living room, causing Yan to stand up.

"Oh no... Father," she whispered, running out of the living room, Randal following close behind.

Five and Eric watched as Anti and Jamie followed before looking at each other in confusion, before getting up at following them out.

Five followed the egos down the hall but he froze, terror and shock creeping on his face upon what he saw.


	10. Chapter 10

The teen egos, Anti, and Jamie froze, seeing that Dark had a terrorized Bing against the wall, right next to a window that had a skateboard handing out of it, broken glass scattered everywhere.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO SKATE IN THE DAMN HOUSE!?" Dark's voice boomed, causing Five to stare in terror. "I HAD THAT RULE FOR A REASON AND THIS IS IT!" Dark pointed to the window, looking at it. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS TO PAY FOR A BROKEN WINDOW EVERY OTHER DAY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FOLLOW THE DAMN RULES!"

"B-Boss it wasn't his fault it was mine." Randal tried, but when Dark shot an angered glare at him, he pressed his mouth shut.

"Now Darky calm down." Wilford tried, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The kids are-."

"You stay out of this!" Dark snapped, pointing at Wilford, who pressed his mouth shut, casting his eyes to the ground.

"I-I-I'm sorry boss." Bing began in a timid, trembling, and glitchy voice. "I-I didn't mean to... It... I just slipped and-."

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Dark snapped, jabbing his finger into his chest, watching as Bing flinched, squinting his eyes shut.

Five began to back up watching the scene in terror as memories started to play through his head. Memories of him being pressed up against the wall, staring at an angered Blackhat who began to grow in size, his one eye rolling into the back of his head as his teeth sharpened. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR EXCUSES YOU WEAK... STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A VILLAIN!"

"PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN ANDROID!" Dark snapped as his eyes began to turn black.

Eric backed away but froze when he heard whimpering, turning to see Five as he stares at Dark with terror in his eyes, that were beginning to gather tears. "F-Five?"

"Now Darky that's enough!" Wilford snapped, grabbing him by his arms, knowing that if he let Dark continue he would do or say something he would regret. "He didn't mean to-."

"STOP DEFENDING HIM!" Dark bellowed, yanking his arm away, his aura flaring as he glared at the pink ego. "HE NEEDS TO BE-!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Dark paused, slowly turning to the teens, finding that Five was sobbing into his hands, his body trembling.

At that moment all the egos eyes were on him, as he continued to sob, the flower on his head wilting, the petals falling to the floor.

Suddenly, all of the anger that was growing within Dark vanished at the sad sight of the former bear crying his eyes turning back to normal as his aura recedes back into him. He slowly walked toward the crying blue ego, ignoring as the teens and the two Septics backed away from him. He slowly placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as his head shot up, staring at him in shock. "Five what's wrong? Why are you-?"

Five gasped as he pushed his hand off of him, backing away as he stared at the dark ego in fear. "Blackhat I'm sorry! I won't do it again just please stop yelling at me!"

Dark blinked looking at the boy in confusion. "Blackhat...?" Dark then turned to Bing before looking back at him. "N-No I wasn't yelling at you..." He went to reach for him. "I-."

"NO DON'T HURT ME!" Five cried, causing Dark to flinch back pulling his hand back in shock. "Don't turn my insides inside out again!" he whimpered, squinting his eyes shut, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I'm sorry RI'm Rorry RI'm...raory." The more he spoke the more he reverted into talking like before, the more he sounded like a bear.

Dark watched as Five backed away, before running out of the room, crying into his hands, leaving him and the other egos alone. He sat there in silence, a lump forming in his chest as he looked down at his hand. He himself backed away with a gasp, finally processing on what he made Five and the kids watch.

"Darky?" Wilford whispered, watching as he turned to him. "Are you okay?"

Dark scanned each ego, all of them staring at him in slight fear, but when his eyes landed on Bing, he saw nothing but terror... Terror that he caused... Oil streaming from the android's eyes and down his face. "I..." tears formed in the brim of his eyes as he backed away, closing his hands into fists. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." was all that he said, before disappearing into black smoke, leaving everyone in shock and confusion.

Wilford only sighed, turning to Bing, who was quickly wiping away his oil tears. He gave him a sympathetic look as he pulled the ego into a hug, feeling him cling to him, finally sobbing. "It's okay Bingy... It's alright you're not in trouble."

"It was my fault," Randal said shamefully, watching as Bing turned to him, letting go of Wilford as he walked toward the blond ego. "I dared you to do it so-." he paused when the ego just hugged him, giving him a tight squeeze.

"It's not your fault m-my dude. I was the one who broke the window. I chose to do it." He whispered before feeling a hand on his shoulder turning to see his boyfriend Google who reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Eric watched them for a moment before turning to the hall that Five ran down. "I'm g-gonna go ch-check on him," he informed as he walked down the hall. He continued to walk for a minute before stopping at Five's room, hearing muffled sobbing. He frowned, his heart aching upon hearing his friend's sobbing. When he couldn't take it any longer he gently placed his hand on the doorknob, and gave it a twist, listening as the door softly clicked open. Upon entering he froze looking at Five who was curled up in the fetal position hugging the stuffed bear that the host made him, sobbing into it as his body trembled. Eric's eyes became glassy as he slowly walked in, closing the door behind him freezing when Five's head snapped up looking at him in fear. The former bear began to whimper as he backed away, causing Eric to realize that he didn't know it was him. "Shshsh F-Five it's okay." Eric tried as he walked closer watching as Five backed away trembling. "It's m-me Eric." He then sat on the bed gently reaching for Five who flinched squinting his eyes shut. "It's o-okay Five," Eric whispered as he pulled Five in his lap.

Five trembled as Eric hugged him close, rubbing circles into his back as he whispered to him. "R-Raow..r..E-E-Eric-." He whimpered clutching onto Eric.

"It's gonna be okay Five," Eric whispered giving him a tight squeeze. "Know one is g-gonna harm you... F-Father would never hurt you... I promise."

Five's lower lip began to quiver as he hid into Eric's shoulder, sobbing through muffled lips as he clutched his stuffed animal close to him, feeling safe in Eric's arms.

"It's okay... It's okay." Eric whispered over and over, letting him let it out for a while.

Meanwhile, Wilford teleported into his and Dark's room, finding that the lights were out, and their recliner was turned toward their window, a thing Dark would do when he was upset. Wilford knows that Dark looks out the window when he's stressed or... Emotional. The pink ego sighed as he slowly walked toward the chair, standing on the left side of it, now able to see Dark filling the chair, his elbows on his knees as he rests his palms on his head, clutching his hair tightly as he trembled. Wilford just frowned as he placed a hand in Dark's shoulder causing the dark ego to jump, looking up at him in fear. He was able to see black tears streaming from Dark's eyes, which hurt the pink ego.

Dark's heart felt as if it were sinking, unable to get the look of fear that Five gave him. "I... I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to-."

"Sh I know Darky," Wilford whispered as he cupped Dark's face with one hand, wiping the tears with his thumb.

Dark let out a shaky sigh as he squints his eyes shut clutching onto Wilford's hand. "I-I don't know wh-what came over m-me." He whispered shaking his head. "Y-Yelling at Bing like that-."

"You were stressed, Dear," Wilford whispered walking in front of the chair where he crouched in front of Dark, holding his hand, watching as Dark cast his eyes to his lap in shame. "You have a lot on your plate."

"Th-That's no excuse." Dark shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "It's no excuse from my idiotic tantrum... N-Now Bing... Everyone... they're afraid of me... I really am just a villain-."

"Dark, don't say that!" Wilford whispered watching as Dark squint his eyes shut. "You are far from a villain and they are not afraid of you-."

"Did you see the way Five looked at me?!" Dark snapped as he pulled away from Wilford looking at him with angered but tear-filled eyes. "Did you not see the terror in his face?! He thought I was gonna hurt him... He thought I was his master, Blackhat, Wil!" Dark began to tremble as he looked down at his grey dead hands. "If he c-can't tell the difference between me and Blackhat what does that make of me?... I'm no different from him... No matter what I'm always gonna be a-."

"No." Wilford interrupted watching as Dark froze looking at him in confusion. "You are not a villain Dark. I know you better than anyone here. You were forced into a role that you never wanted to part take in all because that bastard wanted a story!" Wilford growled under his breath at the thought of him. "You're a kind man Darkiplier. You've always done right by us."

"W-Wil-."

"Let me finish." Wilford sighed holding each side of Dark's face, causing Dark to freeze. "You are hard on the others and cold at times but everything you've done was for their protection. You are nothing like Blackhat... From what I could gather from the show, he doesn't care for his own, you do. He vile, you're not... He hurts others for fun, you don't."

Dark listen to his words carefully, shocked at how serious Wilford could get at times.

"That is a very villainous character Dark... And he's a character I don't see in you." Wilford whispered combing his hair back. "Yes, your yelling mayhaps triggered something in Five, and yes he mayhaps thought you were Blackhat, but if you just talk to him... And show him that you would never harm him... He may come to like you."

Dark sighed as he lowered his head, uncertain of Wilford's words before feeling Wilford lift his chin up with his finger. He looked up at the face of the pink ego and saw the same goofy grin he always gives him

"But you can't do that when you are in here sulking," Wilford whispered wiping his tears away again.

Dark let out a sigh holding Wilford's writs. "You're right... I-I have to fix this... But I-I need to apologize to Bing... He... Didn't deserve that."

"Okay... Bing first... Then Five got it?" Wilford said sternly.

"Got it... When did you become the life coach?" Dark sighed as he stood up.

"You got a lot of emotional baggage Dear." Wilford teased, chuckling when Dark hit his shoulder.

"You're one to talk about emotional baggage, Wil." Dark grinned as he and Wilford began to walk out, clutching Wilford's hand.

"Well, you and I combined what a plane full of emotional cargo it seems," Wilford whispered as they walked out of their room, determined to set things right. But while they were heading down the hall, both oblivious to what was happening above them within the vents.

Deep in the vents, the red flower was crawling around its pod offspring, that we're ten times bigger than two weeks ago, watching as they fed off the green ooze that it provided. It continued to feed and protect them when suddenly one of the pods began to bloom it's eyeball snapping open as it let out a screech... They were hatching.


End file.
